My Shaman King
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: YohxAnna Drabble. A night on the roof of Funbari no Onsen, a conversation between the world's Shaman King and Queen; Yoh, the most powerful being on the earth, and Anna, his reigning Queen.


**My Shaman King**

-x-x-x-

A/N: Wow. My first Shaman King fanfic… Awesome!! XD Anyway, this is just a drabble. I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

"Yoh?"

Turning, mild brown eyes noticed Anna standing behind him, her face the usual apathetic gaze. With a lazy grin, the young man waved at her, sitting on Funbari no Onsen's roof. "Hey, Anna. What's up?"

She stood there, on the roof of their home, the dark, starry sky blanketed above them. The air was cool, the sound of silence welcomingly content in the darkest hours of the night. A soft breeze swept passed them, both not looking at the paved road below them, at the city and limited trees, but instead into the sky, where millions of tiny lights shone.

"What are you doing up, Yoh?" Anna asked coldly, dressed in a simple house-hold yukata, white with black petal patterns in the hems. Her golden locks were loose, gently swaying with the breeze. "We have school tomorrow."

Shrugging carelessly, Yoh turned back to look at the stars. He was leaning on his two hands behind him, his legs spread out in front, almost dangling over the roof of the inn. Anna watched him for a moment, letting the silence of the night humbly take over them. Finally reaching a decision, the young woman walked forward and sat herself beside her fiancé, two meters away. Despite the fact that they were engaged and they, obviously, had feelings for each other, they still kept their distance. Always with the distance.

They sat there in companionable silence, the moon gazing down without a care in the world. It had only been a week since the demise of the legendary Hao. Only seven days since Yoh was made Shaman King. From the corner of her eyes, Anna glanced at him. She could see his aura, could feel it. All those with the sixth sense could realize the power he held within his small body. His aura, a gentle, calming red, flared around him with limitless power, able to be sensed by miles. Yoh, her fiancé, was Shaman King, the most powerful being on the planet. To think that this growing boy, someone ordinary people wouldn't even give a second glance, held so much potential in him, so much power. This high school student could easily bring the world to his mercy if he wanted.

Anna glanced away, back towards the sky. Yoh Asakura. Her Yoh Asakura. _Her_ Shaman King. While it was true that in order to become Shaman King you would have to die, Yoh came back to her, living and breathing. To become the Shaman King, you must die and be revived again, with all the knowledge and wisdom in the entire world. How else did they discover the former Shaman King's skeleton in the tomb of kings? Yet, despite this, Anna could hardly believe it. Yoh didn't act as if he had infinite knowledge. He was the same goofy, lazy and carefree child she remembered.

Well, not exactly. Hao died, after all. With him died a part of her Yoh. Although the young man didn't even know he had a twin until the tournament, Anna knew that Hao's death affected him. After all, they were twins, no matter how you look at it. Recently now, she'd found Yoh gazing listlessly, constantly, into nothing in particular. No. Not nothing. Something that even _she_, the great Anna Kyouyama, couldn't understand, couldn't fathom and couldn't see. He woud stare into a world that she was not apart of, to something that she couldn't possibly enter.

He was the Shaman King. He had to carry whatever burden kings had alone.

Anna softly shook her head. She wouldn't think about that. Instead, she would help Yoh in anyway she could in the world she was in, in the world where she belonged.

At her movement, Yoh glanced at her, a soft, perplexed look on his calm face. "Anna? What's wrong?" he asked gently. He was wearing his usual outfit, with the white, unbuttoned shirt and baggy green pants. Around his neck was the clawed necklace Matamune gave to him, the one he constantly wore. As Anna's dark eyes glanced at it, she once again realized it was the only link Yoh had to the spirit cat. To Matamune... and to Hao.

"It's nothing, Yoh," Anna answered, looking away.

Knowing that if something truly troubled her she would tell him, Yoh accepted her answer with a mild grin. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" he asked lightly. Even though Anna didn't look at him, he continued, gazing at her. "Just like that time before, when we were just starting all of this. It's rather odd to just go back into our ordinary lives."

"Yeah," she replied apathetically. "Even I find it weird."

Again they lapsed into another moment of silence. Anna broke it. "Yoh… You will tell me if something's troubling you, won't you?" she asked. "If there's anything I could do to help, you'll ask, right?"

Slightly surprised by the question, Yoh turned to look at her, his eyes wider than usual. "Huh?" he asked intelligently.

Anna fixed him with a cold stare. Yoh cowered. "If I'm going to be your wife then I have to help you with whatever duties you have as Shaman King. Although I might not be able to do much, I still bear a responsibility. A queen, after all, doesn't just take care of her castle. She must be by her king's side as well, always, whenever she can."

After a pause, Yoh gave her a grateful smile, a slight blush on his cheeks. Shouldn't he be used to her blunt declaration of their engagement yet? As he looked at her though, the blush slowly died as his smile brightened. "Of course, Anna. I can't keep anything from you."

She nodded, her stare still fixed on his face. "And Yoh?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his tone light.

Anna stared at him for a couple of moments before turning back to face the stars. She wouldn't admit it to anybody but she was scared. She was scared of losing Yoh. Although she trusted him completely, had cast all her doubts aside, she was still scared to wake up one morning to find her Yoh gone. Forever. She was scared during the tournament, during the end and now. A king always had to leave the castle to settle arguments and wars. There was always a possibility that her king would never return.

A queen's deepest fears.

Her face remained blank as she replied, "Nothing, Yoh. Nothing."

But despite her words, Yoh continued to stare at her, his interest in the stars now suddenly gone. "Anna?"

In return, she gave him a deadly glare. "What?" she asked coldly.

It was only then did Yoh seem notice the rather big distance between them. Grinning, he leaned towards her, a playful twinkle in his brown eyes. "What's wrong, Anna?" he asked. "What was it that you were going to say to me?"

The glare she gave him hardened. "I told you it was nothing," she repeated with deadly calm. She didn't fail to notice that he was slowly edging himself towards her. Because of that, she slightly scowled. The distance. He was closing the distance. "Just drop it."

"I don't think so," he smiled. He was sitting right beside her now, their knees almost touching. "When Anna has something to say, Anna has something to say. It won't be just 'nothing'."

Trying to cast him an annoyed glance and partly succeeding, Anna answered, "Oh, yes it can." She glared at him and at their proximity. "When Anna says it's nothing, it's nothing. Leave it alone, Yoh."

But the idiotic, boyish grin he still wore told her that he wasn't going to listen. This was the world's king? _The _Shaman King? "But Anna," he said, a slight whine to his voice. "I promised that I'd tell you if something's wrong. It's only right that you tell me as well," he pointed out.

As he expected, her answer was a merciless, "No." She looked away, trying to ignore him and continue gazing at the stars.

A pause. Then…

"But the King must always know what's troubling his Shaman Queen, isn't that right, Anna?"

Anna's eyes widened. Yoh had never--! She turned to face him, unconcealed shock on her face.

Her surprise only heightened when she felt the soft press of his lips on hers in a brief, gentle kiss.

Yoh pulled back slightly, his face only millimetres away from hers, his brown eyes still shining that playful gleam. "Thanks for sharing this night with me, Queen Anna," he whispered.

Her shock finally subsided as her eyes narrowed dangerously, both of her hands coming up for a double slap. But Yoh moved out of her range just before he got hit, standing up gracefully and casting her a sheepish grin. Still sitting, Anna glared up at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Yoh…" she hissed lowly.

"Goodnight Anna," Yoh said smiling, turning his back on her and entering the inn, leaving her alone beneath the twinkling stars.

Anna sat there, still sitting on the tiled roof of Funbari no Onsen, with the stars above her and the gentle breeze slightly blowing. Slowly, her lips began to rise as she glanced up again. All doubts washed away, all fear of losing him suddenly fled. In the darkness of the night with the moon and stars her only witness, she smiled.

Yoh was the King. She was his Queen. And like all the great kings in the history of the world, her Yoh will never fall. He would never abandon her.

She smirked.

And besides... If someone was able to dodge her slaps... Of course they couldn't be defeated.

So deemed the Shaman Queen, Anna Kyouyama, soon to be an Asakura.

"Goodnight… Yoh, my Shaman King."

-x-x-x-

-- End

-x-x-x-

A/N: There, that's the end! :3 Hope it wasn't too bad. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
